Keyboard access data communication systems are well known such as the REUTER MONITOR system in which a subscriber may use his keyboard to selectively access a remote computer data base for video display of textual data. In addition, elaborate prior art systems have been developed in which a user can selectively display data from different computer systems on his video display unit or VDU. Moreover, the general concept of video switching to enable common access to a plurality of simultaneously provided video signals is also known in the television art. However, applicants are not aware of any satisfactory economical prior art keyboard access data communication system in which a common keyboard may be used to both communicate with multiple computer systems and multiplex or dynamically route or select video displays on one or more VDUs from a plurality of simultaneously provided composite video signal inputs from these multiple computer systems in response to unique keyboard generated character codes. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.